


Bamjoon/NamBam

by KomaedaClear (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bambam admits feelings, blowjob, some fingering, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: Bambam plays a live song for Namjoon. What will Namjoon do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> the ship you never asked for but the ship you needed
> 
> aka this was a joke with my friends but now its Real

The sky was gray, the smell of rain on the soft, warm breeze. There were barely any cars on the road, the occasional dog-walker, and once there was a stray cat. The walk across the small town was a peaceful one for Bambam. In his hand was his guitar case, and he smiled as he remembered his plan to surprise his crush(the one and only Kim Namjoon) with a song and asking him out on a date. They’ve been friends for a while now, and every second made his heart flutter. He honestly couldn’t think of a better man to be with.

 

He knocked on Namjoon’s door and within seconds the man opened it, a smile on his face. “Bambam!” he greeted gleefully. He motioned for him to come inside, eyes immediately dropping to the case in his hand as he walked in. “A guitar?”

 

Bambam smiled a little nervously as he set it down on the coffee table. “Yeah. I thought i’d play you a song, actually.” He swallowed and moved his gaze around the room, not meeting Namjoon’s eyes. “You’ve always asked to hear one, so....” he trailed off. He looked back up at Namjoon and was relieved to see his still-happy face. His friend sat down on the couch across from him and clapped his hands together once.

 

“Well, let’s hear it, then!” He seemed excited, at least.

 

Slowly, Bambam took the guitar out of the case and grabbed his pick. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he began to play.

 

He didn’t have the best singing voice, his fingers were awkward when he strummed, and he wasn’t that creative, but with the fact in mind that Namjoon was sitting right there made him confident as he sang while he played. It was a love song, kind of. The lyrics were perfect in that they described Namjoon perfectly. He didn’t dare look up at said (handsome) man, afraid to see a disappointed face, his best friend disgusted with his skills and the song choice and _everything_ , but he continued playing nonetheless. When he finished he took a deep breath and looked up at Namjoon, feeling his cheeks heat up as their eyes met.

 

“That was beautiful,” Namjoon breathed out. He looked genuinely impressed with him, and his smile widened and he clapped loudly. “That was amazing! Bambam, you’re so good!” He stood up and almost ran over to him, grabbing onto his shoulders tightly. He was so close that it made Bambam’s heart beat faster. Before he could get any words out, Bambam’s goddamn no-filter head decided to speak.

 

“I sang that for you.” Namjoon paused and blinked at him, slightly confused. Bambam nodded to himself and swallowed thickly. “Yeah. I, uh, sang that for you. Just for you. You know? Just....you.” He looked away, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

“For me?” When Bambam nodded, Namjoon stepped away, hands falling from his shoulders, and Bambam was suddenly afraid, too afraid to look up or run or say anything. “Did you mean what you sang?”

 

Bambam nodded slowly. “Every word.”

 

Namjoon stepped forward again and carefully touched Bambam’s chin, leading his gaze to meet his. Bambam couldn’t breathe anymore because Namjoon was so fucking _beautiful_ and Bambam wanted to kiss those lips so bad. But he looked into Namjoon’s eyes, and the most beautiful, handsome man in the word was staring at him with so much emotion in his eyes that it made Bambam want to physically cry.

 

“Then you like me? As more than a friend?”

 

The question lingered in the air for a few seconds before Bambam answered. “Yes.”

 

Then Namjoon smiled gently, closed his eyes, and the most unthinkable happened. He leaned in and kissed Bambam sweetly. Bambam closed his own eyes and leaned into the kiss, a hand coming up to cup Namjoon’s cheek.

 

The kiss was gentle for a minute or two, then Namjoon pushed his tongue into Bambam’s mouth to deepen it. Bambam moaned openly and moved his hand to the back of Namjoon’s head, pushing him closer. Namjoon’s hands gripped his hips tightly and began to lead him towards the bedroom, trying not to break the kiss in the process. In a few moments, Bambam pushed Namjoon onto the bed and bent down, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. Bambam pressed a kiss into the cloth of Namjoon’s boxers, then pulled it down to free his cock. He looked up to Namjoon for confirmation to go on, and when he got a little nod, he pressed a kiss to the tip and gave a little kitten lick. Then he ran his lips down the underside, down to his thighs, and nipped into the smooth skin, giving a lick to soothe the pain. Namjoon shuddered beneath him. Bambam kept nipping the skin, then moved to the other thigh to do the same. When he lifted his head up and pressed a kiss to the tip, Namjoon’s hand gripped the back of his head. Bambam lifted his gaze to Namjoon’s and kept eye-contact as he opened his mouth and enveloped the head of his cock in his mouth. Namjoon’s mouth opened in pleasure and his grip tightened in Bambam’s hair. He went down halfway, then lifted up again, letting the head go with a pop and he tasted the salty sweetness of Namjoon’s precum against his tongue. He smirked up at Namjoon, then poked his tongue to the tip, trying to get more of it. Namjoon moaned a low “fuck” and his eyes shut as his legs shook a little. His hips bucked up and Bambam pushed them down to the bed, bringing his dick into his mouth again, going down agonizingly slow. Namjoon tried to push him down faster, but his strength was failing as Bambam went down deeper. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat, and he hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. He let go of Namjoon’s hips briefly to let him buck into his mouth, then held him down again as he came back up. He bobbed his head, and when Namjoon opened his eyes, he kept eye-contact, relishing in the way Namjoon’s eyes were glazed over with lust and his mouth was open a little, breathing hard. When Bambam felt him shudder again beneath him, he let the dick fall out of his mouth and he climbed over Namjoon, pressing a heated kiss to his mouth. He moved his mouth along Namjoon’s jawline, nipped at his earlobe, and then dragged his teeth against his neck, biting it hard then kissing the marks. Namjoon grabbed his hips and put his fingers into the waistband, trying to pull it off. Bambam leaned back, straddling him, and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them and his boxers off and throwing them aside. He stroked his dick a little, then grabbed the hem of Namjoon’s shirt and lifted it. Namjoon sat up and let it be pulled off of him, and as Bambam took his own shirt off Namjoon leaned forward and kissed along his chest, sliding his hands down Bambam’s sides. Bambam shuddered, and when his shirt was gone, he pushed Namjoon down onto the bed again and grabbed a nipple between his teeth. Namjoon made a strangled noise from his throat, and his hips bucked into Bambam’s, dick brushing against his thigh.

 

“The lube is in my drawer,” Namjoon breathed out through ragged breaths. Bambam let go of his nipple and gave it a little lick before leaning back and looking through the drawer, bringing out a condom and some lube. He opened the wrapper and shuffled back between Namjoon’s legs, rolling the condom over his dick and stroking a bit to bring it to full hardness. He poured some lube onto his fingers and rubbed to make it warm.

 

“How much do you need to be prepared?” Bambam asked nonchalantly.

 

“N-not much,” Namjoon mumbled, cheeks going red. Bambam smiled and bent down, rubbing some lube around his puckered hole and pressing two fingers in right away. Namjoon let out a strangled cry and gripped the sheets. Bambam smirked and pressed forward, letting him adjust before going down to the second knuckle. He slowly began to move his fingers, going farther every time, and Namjoon was right: he didn’t need much to be prepared. He pressed a third finger in and Namjoon moaned loudly, head turning to the side. When he felt loose enough, Bambam pulled his fingers out and sat up, pouring more lube onto his hands and rubbing it warm, stroking himself to lube the condom up, and positioned himself at Namjoon’s entrance. He pushed slowly, and his head shot back in pleasure. Namjoon squirmed beneath him and his legs immediately gripped around Bambam’s hips of their own accord.

 

“You feel so good,” Bambam moaned. He opened his and forced himself to look at Namjoon. His face was flush, eyes shut tight. He looked almost ethereal and Bambam wanted to take a picture and save it forever. He allowed Namjoon to adjust to his dick, stopping halfway before he moved further, and then Namjoon was trying to pull him in closer, eyes still shut. It made the other smile. Bambam gripped his chin and turned his head to face him. Namjoon’s eyes snapped open and he stared up at Bambam. “You look beautiful,” he said, almost to himself. Namjoon went redder and the corners of his lips turned up. Then, Bambam shot his hips forward, hips flush against Namjoon’s thighs. Namjoon let out a yelp and it was _so fucking cute_ that Bambam wanted to hear more. He pulled back and thrust forward again. Namjoon’s hands shot up to grip his hips tightly, and Bambam could already feel the bruises forming. He started to thrust hard and fast into Namjoon, and it felt so fucking good. Namjoon was tight, and he made little sounds with every thrust, and his cock was leaking precum onto his stomach. Bambam poked a finger in it and brought it up to his mouth, letting out a moan as he tasted it. Then he gripped Namjoon’s dick and pumped it, wanting to see him reach his climax before he did. Namjoon didn’t disappoint. When Bambam thrusted hard against his prostate, his fingers gripped harder and he looked into Bambam’s eyes, and then he let out an actual mewl-sound and came all over Bambam’s hand. The sound was so fucking cute and hot all at once that Bambam’s hips stuttered and he bent down to press a messy, open-mouthed kiss to Namjoon’s mouth, burrying himself to the hilt as he came.

 

The both of them were sweating hard and breathing heavily. Bambam pulled out slowly, making Namjoon squirm at the overstimulation. He took off the condom and tied it up, throwing it into the convenient trashcan by the bed. He was tired, but Namjoon looked even more so, so he got up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom, coming back and cleaning them both up. Afterwards, he collapsed beside Namjoon and pulled him towards his chest, draping a leg over his thighs.

 

“Oh. My. God,” Namjoon finally said. He curled his head into Bambam’s neck. “That was amazing.”

 

Bambam hummed in satisfaction. “ _You’re_ amazing.”

 

Namjoon huffed and poked his friend’s(boyfriend’s now) side. “That’s you, you homo.”

 

Bambam laughed and snuggled closer, breathing in the scent of pine and sex. They stayed like that for 30 minutes, Namjoon napping beside him. Bambam honestly never felt happier. Then Namjoon got up and stretched, putting on clothes and throwing Bambam his.

 

“Get up. I’m making you food.”

 

Bambam groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Please don’t cook, Namjoon. I swear you’re going to poison me one of these days.”

 

Namjoon laughed and slapped his ass, making Bambam yelp. “Then you can cook.”

 

“Pizza?” Bambam mumbled out, burrying his head into the sheets.

 

After a few seconds, Namjoon sighed and threw himelf back onto the bed,  
phone in hand. “Fine. But i’m paying, you butt.”

 

Bambam smiled and opened an eye lovingly at Namjoon as he called for food. Yes, this was somethinh he could get used to.


End file.
